


Fight or Flight.

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: sequel prequel, spin-off or somethingNicki and Tito's Happy ending





	Fight or Flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even try to rationalize why on earth Santiago Cabrera was caugh in this mess.

***  
People say that in face of danger humans do two things, we either flee or fight.

Nicki was a fighter, the second she was told she’d be mating a 51 year old teacher his father had a debt with, just because she; at 16 had presented at the same time the guy’s mate had passed away, and there was a theory that said an omega presents when their mate is ready for them. She fought her father’s will, her mother’s ideas and the mate–to-be, she fought tooth and nails not to be mated.  
She went to college knowing she was left alone forever more, and wished she never used the beer bottle on the alpha who tried to force himself on her… with their parents complicity.

 

She had to fight for a room in an omegas only dorm, and she was matched with the sickling; the only non-asset on campus; a local legend, as a waste of time and money even to educate.

“And who the fuck has the right to decide if she deserves it or not?” she shouted in class when a teacher started discussing her situation as an exercise of omega rights.

There was no alpha for her, and Nicki, the fighter even started dancing around those who identified themselves as beta without a gender… maybe that was the reason she was always alone but she kept fighting for herself and Rachel.

She tried to take care of her friend, the way Rachel took care of her, she learnt how to cook, how to do laundry with her. And at night, when the nightmares of the many attempts of forced matings came; it was Rachel who held her safe and sang for her to sleep.

She kept fighting though, until the bad dreams and bad memories went away.

Santiago was a nice boy, maybe a little bit too innocent, as a kid he couldn’t say Santiaguito, as his mother called him, and when you asked him his name he just mumbled atito, with time and laughter is became just Tito, and he was 10 when a doctor said he’d be alpha… but was 16 when his knot popped, as if someone out there had made something to it.

His life was a mess; at 16 he went with his dad to see some negotiation about some kind of distribution. He had no idea his family was “family”, if you know what I mean; and what he ended up seeing that afternoon on a high school field was the ending of a rival.

Having as heroes people like Captain America and Batman, he couldn’t see his life working as part of his family, even if his father forced him to do it. At 18 he was told he’d be mating next summer, he met his bride to be in the basement, tied and crying. “She’s the daughter of my rival and this will be the ultimate revenge.” His father said.

Santiago ran away with what little- or not so little – savings he had that night; after releasing the girl near her father’s house.

He wandered around for a while until he started taking classes on a community college, business management, and other stuff, and he invested everything he had in a building.

It was nothing, a crumpled pile of bricks and termites, took him two more years to get things working, and he started renting to have an income when his father appeared at his door.

“You spat on my face and the face of your family…” he said and Tito wanted to laugh.

“You think I could live like that? After all the time you spent making me learn what was right and what wasn’t?” he had to defend himself from his father and two of his cousins, in the end he was left alone with a warning to never again cross their path.

He started running the next day, to be ready, in case he has to run away again.

He didn’t ran too far, he felt the smell of vanilla and freshly baked cookies and that was it, he stopped actually working out, he couldn’t ever stop going to Meg’s, even if he took him years and years to understand why.

Jared came as the lost little thing running away from what he was, and in some way Tito saw himself on him; sadly he was still too close to his roots and that ended up hurting Jared. 

Tito didn’t know he could deal with people who owed him money in any other way than his family’s way; he didn’t understand it wasn’t the best way until it was too late.

Scaring Jared; threatening him with kicking him out was the last straw.

He heard the scuffle of feet at his door and what he found out of his door was the boy, hair messed up, blood on his lip and his hairline, the obvious smell of alpha all over the boy, and then… the heady scent of the kid’s heat.

“Please… please… I have your money…” Tito held him when he fell, the smell gave him away, he smelled like heat and alpha.

Can you imagine his guilt? This kid, this innocent kid was attacked because he acted the same his family always does, because he was still his father’s son.

Santiago tended and cared for the omega, locking the door and cleaning him out with cold towels, fed him and held him, holding himself away from the need to possess because it was the right thing to do.

He had to face the Meg’s owners, tell them that the kid was not okay and explain them what happened.

He felt better when Jared got better and decided his life hadn’t ended with the forced mating. And his dreams of spending time with the vanilla smelling omega, one smile directed to him and he was goo, one touch and he gasped as a princess and was embarrassing and exciting and he was smiling all the time.

Sometimes troubles are disguised blessings because in the middle of the biggest storm for their little made u family they found each other. Even walking around with the Hoard of dogs was fun, having Rachel smiling like that felt good, the proud fond smile Nicki had on her face when he finally walked Rachel home, tired and sore but happy made every day a good day.

The second Nicki jokingly ordered him to ask her out Tito knew it was now or never, and the butterflies in his stomach were just stupid. But seeing her in a red dress biting her lips anxious as she held Rachel’s arm was too much, everything made sense then, right then.

They were the support system; they were brave and strong for their friends; and found solace in the company of each other.

Their dates had to be top secret, even if Rachel waved them good bye with a knowing smile on her face every time, and Samantha offered him to work extra hours if he wanted to take nicki on a trip or something.

Theirs was not one of those fireworks and surprises love, No… they were fireflies and dew, a late afternoon cup of tea, a warm hug on winter, something sure, and safe and perfect without any drama, they were meant to be, without much.

Tito didn’t bought Nicki a ring, he gave her a crucifix, his mother’s crucifix, it was made of gold and pearls and it was the last memory of his family, the one family that asked him not to come back; just like hers did to her. 

They were curled in his apartment, a room com finishing on the screen, she was asleep against him mumbling things, and it was one of those bad nights, when she had bad dreams, that he chased away with kisses and tight hugs; letting her scent him, giving her her space, she came back when she felt better.

So for Nicki waking up with a crucifix on her neck, a rose on her hand and the words *mate me* written on her arm was a surprise. Nicki doesn’t cry, she never cries, and she would never cry if it weren’t for joy, as it was this time, when she found Santiago sitting at the edge of the sofa biting his lips nervous, waiting for a rejection. 

She said yes… just in case you didn’t figured it out.

They had to wait until Jensen and Jared came back from their honeymoon and Rachel moved with Misha to announce their engagement.

They mated at Christmas next year. 

Nicki finally stopped fighting alone, and she learnt how to give in so she could be happy with her mate, she had someone with her now, she was no longer alone. 

Tito stopped running, since he found his place with Nicki and he fought to make her happy.

Just like that, a real happy ending.  
The end


End file.
